Good Different
by milkshakegirl
Summary: Mithcie is a 16 year old girl , Her life changes wher her and her mother  connie   had moved to florida ... Drama & Romance ... enjoy     BTW ... You'll find alot of grammar mistakes .. Get used to it  D .
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

To

**"Good Different"**

Mithcie is a 16 year old girl , Her life changes wher her and her mother (connie)  
had moved to florida ... Drama & Romance ... enjoy =]  
BTW ... You'll find alot of grammar mistakes .. Get used to it =D .

Sarah xoxo

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CR OR ANY CHARACHTER :D**

**Chapter 1**

**Mithice P.O.V**

I'm Mitchielle Torres But You can call me Mitchie ... I'm 16 years old,I'm not skinny or even wear 2 kilos of makeup for about 2 hours a day ! I'm just an ordainary Girl who loves music , i love keeping my hair natural, I Don't Curl , straight or even dye it . I Love to wear regular Stuff . My IPod & Cellphone Never Left My Pocket . I've Never Dated A Guy Before in my entire life ... they think i'm acting like a guy But I Don't Care , People Usually Don't See My Face Clearly ...  
Cause I Usually Cover Half Of It With My Hair Or With The Hook Of My Hoodie ...Finally I've done packing cause we're moving to florida , I Ran Down to help my mum To carry the box to the truck,After Finishing I Took A Last Look Over The House Then I Whisperd "Goodbye"...

**Shane P.O.V**

First Day Of Summer Vacation ! Oh I Forgot To introduce Myself ... I'm Shane Adam Gray .. 18 years old , Music In My Soul , I'm Sure Today Will be a great day , I've heard that we'll have a new nieghboors,dad said that it's a woman and her daughter.. i hope her daughter is not a freaking drama queen like our annoying nieghboor TESS TYLER Ugh ! I Hate Her ... She Always Try To get my attention But Really I Don't Care , I Hate SKinny Girls who eats Like Rabbits ...

**Hope U Like The First Chapter I Know It's tooo Short **

**Plzzz Review Shall I Continue Or Not**

**Sarah xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You

ChocoCreamChu

ImABelieber

for Reviews :D

Today It's Long :D

**Disclamer: i don't own anything **

**Chapter 2**

**My P.O.V**

Shane took his beach stuff and went to the beach to swim and relax ...  
Mithcie had arrived she helped her mum carrying her boxes to the house , Her mum showed her her room .. it was huge and the balacony shows the front house balacony .. she set her boxes on the floor then she wore a grey t-shirt and a black skinny jeans with a black converse..  
she told her mum that she's going for a walk on the beach.. she asked her mum if she need something,  
she told her it's okay , the beach was 3 miles from the house .. on her way walking she saw a blonde skinny girl wearing a beach dress and riding her car with 2 of her friends they look like her puppies or something.  
They were laughing ... Mithice reached the beach it was barely people there ... she reachead the shore then she woke her wayfarer sunglasses and started walking... Shane was lying on the beach chair ... wearing the same sunglasses that Mitchie is Wearing and swimming shorts ... Then Tess Came ...  
she was following him everywhere ... she stared at his muscular body for about 3 mins (He's Hot Actually)  
then she sat next to him and then she said "Hi Shaney"...

**Shane P.O.V**

I Was Lying peacefuly then a familiar freaking annoying voice said "hey Shaney" I Knew She Was TESS ! UGH ... She's Following me everywhere ... I really want some privacy "Hi Tess" I Said With A Fake Smile ... I Hate Her ... She Asked Me If She could sit with me , i told her it's okay...  
But It's NOT ! ... I Was Looking Around I saw her so called friends or i could say her puppies ?  
standing and do anything she wants ... they are her friends not her assistances for GOD'S SAKE ! then she took off her dress and wore her sunglasses I Slowly Left and took my stuff with me . i decided to take a walk on the shore ... the i saw a girl walking ...

**Mitchie P.O.V**

I Was walking ... the music in my ear was so loud i can't hear anything around me ... half of my face covered with my hair and with my sunglasses people may think that i'm emo or something !  
LOL ! Bit i really don't care ... I Was singing along with the songs ... no one was around .. there were about 2 or 3 people around , someone tapped my shoulder . i jumped and turned around to see a handsome guy with a brownish black striaght shiny hair and wearing a sunglasses with a muscular body and white teeth (what ? i love teeth ) :D I Took off the headphones ... he can't see my face clearly he can only see my nose and mouth ... he said "hey" and took off his sunglasses wow his eyes are hazel brown with a tint of green ... what's happening i've never been attracted to any guy ? ... "hi" i replied and smiled ... "your voice is beautiful" he said , i blushed thanks god he could'nt see ... he took his hand out and said "i'm shane" ... i shake it "mitchie" ... "so ... i don't often see you here" he said .. "yeah,well... i moved here today"...

**Shane P.O.V**

Wow her skin is so smooth and soft ... i don't want to leave her hand ... "Mitchie" she said ... "so ... i don't often see you here" i said she said "yeah,well .. w moved here today " wait wait wait ... she's the new niegboor ? yeah ! "so you're the new nieghboor ... my house is the one across yours " I Said Smiling . "yeah..." she said ... she looks like she don't talk alot .. but i'm a real talktive... Akward scilence ... "So .. i have to go ... see you later"  
she said ... "hey we can walk together to the house" i said with a tone of excitment ... "sorry ... i want to walk by myself" she said ... i was dissapointed "it's okay ... talk to you later" i said ... she nodded and walked away ...

**PLZZZZZZZ Review My Fingers Hurts Meeee :(**

**What Do You Think ?**

**I Wrote It All Today At The Same Time **


End file.
